touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Magical Astronomy: Historia
Romance eterno, una silla de ruedas espacial.... ¿Cuál es el mayor problema común entre los viajes privados a la luna y la física? 1. Welcome to the Moon Tour. "Bienvenido a la ciudad de la luna" "¡Cumpliendo uno de los sueños de la humanidad, los viajes a la luna finalmente son posibles para todos!" : "Los tours de cada una de las agencias de viajes de Japón comenzarán el próximo mes." El sonido de los pasos pesados de las personas que iban y venían a la estación de ferrocarril latía en el aire, junto con extras de periódicos que volaban en todas direcciones Mientras que la mayoría solo tenía interés en la sección de deportes, esta vez, las inusualmente buenas noticias que tenían los extras mantenían a la gente aferrada a ellos por mantener sus bolsos. Algunos dijeron que estaban interesados en los artículos, pero había más de unos pocos que quedaron cautivados por las imágenes. Las imágenes del universo calman el alma. La razón es que te obligan a darte cuenta de la trivialidad de la humanidad. Por todas las dificultades que enfrentamos, la sensación que tenemos cuando las comparamos con la vastedad del espacio nos consuela. Con un universo tan inmenso, los propios esfuerzos no son muy importantes. Los jefes, los políticos y los dictadores caídos son seres humanos insignificantes. Uno debe trabajar para su propia satisfacción. Esta sensación se puede sentir simplemente mirando las imágenes del universo. Renko Usami y Maribel Hearn (Merry) están charlando animadamente en un café al aire libre en el campus de su universidad 2. Greenwich in The Sky. "Observatorio Royal Greenwich" "Dicen que también están enviando otra sonda marciana tripulada ahora". "¿De verdad? Pero eso no importa en este momento. De lo que quiero hablar es de los 'Moon Tours' que mencionaron todos los periódicos". "Sí, para alguien que puede decir la hora y el lugar con solo mirar las estrellas y la luna, le gustaría saber cómo se ve de cerca la superficie de la luna, ¿verdad?" "Yo sabría que 'estoy en la luna', ¿no?" "¿Qué pasa con el tiempo?" "Todo lo que sé es el horario estándar japonés (JST). El tiempo universal coordinado (UTC) está más allá de mis capacidades. : Sería extraño si la Tierra y la Luna usaran el mismo tiempo, de todos modos. " Espera, espera. '¿Más allá de tus habilidades?' Es solo una cuestión de sustracción, ¿no? El UTC en el espacio en este momento, pero es básicamente el mismo que el del Meridiano de Greenwich (GMT). El Observatorio Real de Greenwich fue construido en el siglo XVII. Cuando piensas en un sistema de tiempo diseñado para observar el universo que se utilizará en ese universo, es algo divertido. 3. Sleepless Night of the Eastern Country. "Vida nocturna vampiresca" "Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a hacer este Tour a la Luna?" "Eres muy apresurada, Merry." : Bueno, pero me gustaría que las reservas se hagan pronto también, ya que estoy seguro de que estarán abarrotadas ". " Probablemente estará muy concurrido durante las vacaciones de verano y tal. Ya que eso parece un poco cálido, ¿qué tal retrasarlo hasta el otoño? " " No creo que la luna se ponga demasiado caliente, pero estoy de acuerdo." : El otoño es bueno; se siente japonés :" En ese caso, vayámonos durante la luna de la cosecha ". "¡Y traeremos albóndigas! : ¡Ese es el boleto! ¡Hagámoslo!" Incluso con todo el conocimiento que tenemos al respecto, no sentimos nada por el universo, sino por el romance eterno. Con respecto a uno de estos romances, si pudiéramos ir a pararnos a nuestra cautivadora luna, pensaría que todos estarían ansiosos por ir. Sin embargo, estos dos aún no han descubierto los gastos en los que incurriría una excursión 4. The Wheelchair's Future in Space. "Historia del tiempo" "Pero una sonda marciana tripulada aún no se ha llevado a cabo con éxito. : Me pregunto si podemos presenciar el universo imaginado por el zumbido ". "Al final, el problema es que no ha habido físicos que hayan superado a Hawking". "Oh, pero ¿y tú, Renko? Solo necesitas trabajar duro en eso. : Tienes una habilidad rara ". "Estoy en un campo diferente, pero tal vez soy tan inteligente como Plan. Además, no creo que sea prácticamente posible observar la disipación de un agujero negro. : Ni siquiera creo que la humanidad llegue a Marte ". "Oh, qué pesimista. Pero si eso es lo que piensas, te creeré". "La cantidad de energía necesaria para observarla es enorme. : De hecho, la física de observación práctica, mucho menos teórica, está llegando a su fin. : Y mientras lo pienso, el Moon Tour es demasiado caro ". La física está llegando a su fin. Nuestro mundo ya estaba progresando rápidamente en una era de explicaciones y filosofía. 5. Demystify Feast. "Mas allá de un velo de misterio" "Sí, a pesar de que está en el campus, este café es bastante moderno y la comida es buena también. : Entonces, ¿por qué la física está llegando a su fin, Renko? " "Para ser breve, el costo de la observación es demasiado caro". "La misma razón por la que no podemos ir a un tour lunar, ¿verdad?" "La energía necesaria para separar objetos pequeños se hace mayor a medida que los objetos se hacen más pequeños. De molécula a átomo a nucleón a quark ... Si estos se volvieran más pequeños, necesitaríamos una cantidad inagotable de energía para dividirlos, ¿no? finalmente llegamos al punto en el que encontramos un objeto que no se puede separar, incluso si usamos toda la energía del universo, podemos decir que este objeto es la sustancia más pequeña del mundo .: : La física avanza a la siguiente fase porque ya ha llegado al mundo más pequeño. Ya no podemos seguir observando, por lo que ahora esto es principalmente el campo de la filosofía ". "¡Ah, este nuevo pastel se ve delicioso! : Las unidades más pequeñas serían huevo artificial y fresa artificial, ¿no? " Se dice que la cantidad de energía está limitada a 1019 GeV. Si una cantidad de energía excediera esta cantidad, no podría existir en el espacio-tiempo. este 1019 GeV se llama energía de Planck, que es aproximadamente 1021 veces más grande que la energía creada por la energía nuclear. 6. Satellite Café Terrace. "Cafe satellite" "Caray, me olvido de no hablar de física contigo, Renko. : Siempre se convierte en una conversación unilateral ". "Oh, lo siento. Es solo mi especialidad. : Pero este pastel es bastante bueno ". "Ojalá pudiéramos ir a la luna ... : Pero, naturalmente, cuesta una fortuna ". "Eso me recuerda. ¿Sabías que abrieron un café en un satélite para los viajeros espaciales? Dicen que el café elaborado en cero gravedad es fenomenal". "Pero tiene que ser un café interior, ¿no? : Prefiero los exteriores, como las terrazas ". Cuando el café está expuesto a un vacío, incluso por un momento, hierve al instante debido a la baja presión, pero luego el agua se congela tan pronto como se disipa el calor. Este café hervido pero congelado, café helado con satélites, es la principal atracción en el menú. 7. G free. "Cero gravedad" "Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿el café no necesita gravedad para que se elabore? : Las gotas no caerán sin él. : ¿Cómo hacen café bajo cero gravedad? " "Es por eso que tomaron café de la muerte. : Hace circular agua caliente con presión de vapor ". "Cafeteras sifón ... : Solo he visto cafeteras sifón como decoraciones en cafés, pero supongo que también se usan para hacer café. : Aun así, escuché que el café goteo sabe mejor ... " "Esos sifones están modificados para la gravedad cero. Como no hay convección, pueden hacer café con un rico sabor". "Hmm ... Aunque no quiero beber tanto, la vista del espacio debe ser fantástica. Casi me emociono ..." La humanidad, liberada de la gravedad, ahora está desarrollando una nueva cultura. Pero al mismo tiempo, descubrieron que muchas de sus herramientas dependían de la gravedad para funcionar. Recientemente, la fuerza gravitacional, que se había demostrado hace mucho tiempo y los físicos atormentados durante mucho tiempo, se unificó con las otras fuerzas. 8. Celestial Wizardry ~ Magical Astronomy. "Guau, el universo es seguro fascinante ..." "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás diciendo que no hay nada fascinante en la Tierra?" : A las 16:31, vi la estrella de la tarde. : Es solo que casi no quedan misterios en la Tierra ". "Si pudiera ver todos los mecanismos de este mundo como usted Renko, creo que comenzaría a ser nihilista". "Es por eso que envidio tus ojos, Merry. : Puedes ver muchos mundos misteriosos. : Además, quería que vieras la brecha en el límite de la luna ". "Lo haría si el precio fuera más bajo". El límite no es parte de la Tierra; es solo un borde, por lo que es natural que la luna también tenga uno. El límite de la luna es uno que separa la deslumbrante Capital Lunar del satélite desolado y sin vida. Mientras exista el límite, incluso si fueras a la luna, no podrías obtener la torta de arroz o los medicamentos que están haciendo los conejos lunares; como mucho, una piedra lunar. "La luna puede estar ocultando un mundo olvidado, una capital lunar con una civilización avanzada donde viven los nobles. : Los conejos tomarían la medicina de la inmortalidad mientras contemplan al cuervo de tres patas que vive bajo el sol y se preocupan por la humanidad, entusiasmados con el recorrido lunar. : Eres el único que puede ver ese mundo, Merry ". "Tienes razón. Quiero ir allí antes de que los humanos se reúnan y colonicen todo". "Si queremos ver la Capital Lunar, tal vez deberíamos aprender más al respecto. : Sobre la luna antigua que ha sido olvidada por un largo tiempo. : Acerca de la deslumbrante capital de la leyenda de la luna. : Acerca de la luna que simboliza la locura. : Sí, el conocimiento ayudará a discernir la brecha en la frontera ". "Espera, en mi opinión, de lo que tenemos que ocuparnos primero es conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial, así podemos ganar suficiente dinero para ir allá" 9. Necrofantasia. "Necrophantasia" A pesar de que se había puesto el sol y se acercaba la hora de la cena, finalmente salieron del café después de comer el nuevo pastel. En esta universidad, los estudiantes pueden pagar con una tarjeta de estudiante en cualquiera de las tiendas en el campus. El precio se recoge junto con la matrícula mensual. Reduce la necesidad de administrar el dinero, evita registros abarrotados y permite a los estudiantes comprar fácilmente (porque sus padres pagan la matrícula), lo que aumenta las ventas como resultado. Pero gracias a eso, los estudiantes ahora encuentran que sus gastos se acumulan mucho más de lo esperado. "Dicen que hay elixires de inmortalidad en la luna". "Inmortalidad, ¿eh? : ¿De qué te sirve si la física está llegando a su fin y el nihilismo está tomando el control? "¿Quién es un nihilista? : Estoy lleno de vida. : Debido a que estoy entusiasmado con el universo, puedo dormir profundamente por la noche ". "Bueno, si fueras a encontrarlo, ¿lo tomarías, Renko?" El mundo se ha desarrollado rápidamente y los países en todas partes se han enriquecido, por lo que la humanidad ha pasado a la siguiente etapa. La población humana, que aumenta exponencialmente desde la era de BC, comenzó a disminuir lentamente. El capitalismo, al igual que el Arca de Noé, ha promovido las brechas económicas. Debido a esto, las tasas de natalidad de todos los países han disminuido, aunque esto solo significa que el capitalismo ha entrado en su etapa final, controlando la población. Japón, que tuvo el descenso más rápido en la tasa de natalidad y una gran disminución en la población, logró evitar las desventajas de esta disminución poblacional y en recuperar la laboriosidad y los rasgos emocionalmente ricos de su país en el resto de las personas elegidas. "¿Elixires de inmortalidad? : Por supuesto, lo tomaría. : ¿Sabes por qué la vida inmortal parece ser terrible en las historias? Solo estaban amonestando contra la codicia y defendiendo la oposición de las autoridades. Pero si lo miras de otra manera, estas historias son evidencia de la existencia de un elixir de inmortalidad. : La inmortalidad no significa ausencia de muerte, significa que el límite entre la vida y la muerte desaparece, y por lo tanto, estas en un estado ni vivo ni muerto. : Como si estuvieras en el mundo viviente y en el Inframundo al mismo tiempo, una Necrofantasia ". 10. The Far Side of The Moon. " la megalopolis de la luna" Las dos se sentaron junto al lago equipado con una fuente dentro del campus de la universidad. La luna ya estaba afuera, y una luna plana sin cráteres se podía ver flotando en el lago. Merry la maga los vio: Conejos haciendo medicina; Sacerdotisas celestiales con vestidos deslumbrantes, bailando graciosamente en el cielo. Ella vio el otro lado del límite a través de la luna reflejada en el agua. Al ver esta luna, Merry tuvo una idea. "Oye, Renko. : Si el tour de la luna es demasiado caro, ¿por qué no intentamos pensar en otra forma de llegar allí? " Palabras de ZUN Encantado de conocerte, soy ZUN. rayos ...,somos pequeños comparados con la inmensidad del universo. Cualquiera y todas las fallas son triviales. Incluso si no pudieras ir a la escuela de postgrado por varios años o no pudieras ser contratado, esto no es nada en comparación con la enormidad del universo. Aunque la fecha límite es tan cercana, me está dando un dolor de estómago, todavía puedo tararear una canción cuando termino esto ... ...Sí claro. Los humanos son criaturas frenéticas. Y toman los plazos literalmente. Ouch, mi estómago ... Entonces, viajes espaciales. ¿No quieres ir? ¿De verdad? No, esta bien; no tienes que mentir, si no quieres ir al espacio, significa que hay otros lugares a los que quieres ir, ¿no? En realidad, parece que los viajes privados a la luna (pero sin aterrizaje, al parecer) están a punto de convertirse en realidad. Escuché que costará 100 millones de dólares. No soy Renko, pero: "El tour de la luna es demasiado caro". Pero, en serio, ¿cómo es ese precio dirigido a la gente normal? ¿Es este el Arca de Noé que el capitalismo nos muestra? ¿Y deberían las personas dejadas en la Tierra ahogarse en la avalancha de información? Me pregunto si llegará una edad en la que los soñadores de la Tierra que trabajan frenéticamente y sin vacaciones puedan disfrutar de unas vacaciones informales en la luna.